


Que tes yeux trahissent tes mains

by Caidy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also poetry, Ambiguous Relationships, But You Really Should Be Used To It, Gen, M/M, Psychological Torture, Q Is A Jain - don't ask why, Q Is A Long-Suffering Babysitter, Random Terrorists - Freeform, Sleep Deprivation, Spiritualism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, You Should Be Used To It Now
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond croit que le corps est fragile, friable, si aisément tordu pour toujours - mais que l'esprit, lui, l'esprit s'endurcit et résiste jusqu'à devenir une forteresse. Il a tort, bien sûr, et d'une certaine manière il l'a toujours su. Cela fait partie de ces choses que les agents se répètent entre eux, comme des mantras, comme des prières. S'ils le pensent assez fort, ça pourrait devenir vrai.<br/>Mais il a tort - bien sûr, bien sûr - et il va mesurer l'ampleur de la vulnérabilité de son âme. Q pourra tenir sa main et remplir son verre autant qu'il le pourra, il en sortira quand même changé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Et il implosa dans la lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Dans la catégorie des miracles de Noël, je commence une fic en plusieurs parties. Je promets de la finir - je ne promets pas quand.  
> UN IMMENSE MERCI à ceux qui ont lu, aimé, kudo-é "Et mes veines sont emplies de plomb". Love sur vous.  
> Deux/trois détails à expliquer à la fin, aussi. Et il s'agit de torture, mais rien de gore ou trash. Mais ça reste de la torture, donc vous êtes prévenus.

_Et tu dis que tu vas bien_

_Alors que je t’embrasse_

_Et tu dis que ça passera_

_Alors que tes yeux trahissent tes mains_

_Il n’y a rien en ce monde qui soit comme toi_

_Et pourtant je t’ai vu partout_

_Ces années où tu étais parti_

_Parce que d’autres t’avaient emporté_

_Et encore tu dis que ça ira_

_Mais moi je ne te crois pas_

_Et encore tu souris et tu mens_

_Mais peut-être que les mots sont pour toi_

 

* * *

 

 

Souvent, Bond dit aux jeunes recrues qu’on finit par s’habituer à la torture. Il ment, bien sûr, mais il aime avec un plaisir cruel le soulagement qu’il peut lire dans leurs yeux. Lui-même y a cru, par le passé – c’est un idéal merveilleux que celui d’un corps qui ne ressent plus rien, qui encaisse et endure sans céder, sans laisser place à la douleur. C’est une utopie en laquelle ils placent tous beaucoup d’espoir. Des années, Bond pensait que la blessure suivante serait moins lancinante, que le couteau entre ses côtes serait moins brûlant, que la balle dans sa jambe serait plus clémente. Mais il grince toujours des dents quand l’ennemi porte des bagues, et ravale encore ses larmes quand son épaule est déboitée. La chair reste fragile et les os friables. Alors il ment, pour ne décourager personne, pour se convaincre lui-même aussi.

L’esprit est le seul qui s’endurcit vraiment.

La vue de cadavres ne le choque plus depuis une éternité, et il est usé aux pertes humaines – ses amantes, ses amis, ses collègues. Il a fait un monstre de lui-même, a scellé son âme et son cœur. Ceux qui tombent devant lui seront regrettés, mais toute tristesse est maintenant temporaire, superficielle, comme une réaction distante à la mort d’un cousin éloigné. Ses émotions ont été patinées par le temps et l’expérience, et même la joie est devenue une chose prudente, retenue. Il travaille mieux ainsi, vit mieux. Il prend encore du plaisir de mille façons – le sexe en étant une, comme l’alcool, la nourriture, les vêtements et le devoir accompli. Bien sûr, des évènements peuvent le contrarier, le décevoir, l’accabler, mais il sait que sa volonté ne se brisera pas.

En cet instant, il commence à douter.

-Vous en êtes certain, monsieur Bond ?

Elle est grande et brune, avec un charme brut qui flirte avec le sauvage. Si elle ne tenait pas ce revolver contre sa tempe, il l’inviterait à diner – un endroit simple et abordable, parce qu’elle ne semblerait pas à sa place dans un grand restaurant.

-J’en suis même sûr, madame.

Le moment serait parfait pour une réplique insolente, ou une échappée miraculeuse. Mais sa main délicate sur l’arme ne tremble pas, et les liens qui lient les siennes dans son dos sont solides. Avec plus de temps, il pourrait parvenir à les briser, mais l’homme derrière elle a un pistolet à l’allure étrange – de ceux qui ne tirent pas de simples balles, mais des fléchettes anesthésiantes. Tout porte à croire qu’ils passeront ensuite à la torture, seulement Bond n’a encore vu ni seringues ni instruments sophistiqués. La pièce où ils se trouvent est dénuée de fenêtre, meublée d’une caméra de surveillance, d’enceintes, de toilettes rudimentaires et de néons. Le sol carrelé est propre et nu.

-Comme vous voudrez, susurre-t-elle avant de reculer de deux pas.

L’homme derrière-elle tire, et Bond a le temps de soupirer avant de perdre connaissance.

 

* * *

 

 

A son réveil, il est seul, détaché, et la pièce est éclairée par des néons blancs aveuglants. Il se résigne à fermer les yeux et à attendre.

 

* * *

 

Très vite, il lui devient impossible de déterminer combien de temps s’est écoulé depuis sa capture.

 

* * *

 

Quand la femme revient, Bond ne vacille pas. Il lui explique poliment qu’il est trop vieux pour trahir son pays maintenant, et qu’il aime assez la décoration minimaliste de sa chambre. _Surtout l’éclairage_ , dit-il. _Ça réchauffe la pièce._ Elle grimace et repart, et il réfléchit. Son corps commence à fatiguer, accumulant les derniers jours de mission et les quelques heures passées ici – rationnellement, cela ne devrait faire que quelques heures. Il a un peu faim, un peu soif. Ses yeux sont désormais douloureux et hypersensibles, harcelés par la lumière blanche des néons. Il les ferme encore, mais ses paupières sont trop fines, alors il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Dès l’instant où ses doigts effleurent son front, un son strident s’échappe des enceintes. Il suspend son geste, et le bruit cesse. C’est une symphonie viscérale, comme un crissement de craie sur un tableau.

Lentement, Bond repose ses mains sur ses cuisses, et attend.

Il comprend que personne ne passera le seuil de la porte avec une scie à os ou des clous. C’est la torture la plus simple qui soit, mais aussi la pire. Il ne s’y est jamais confronté auparavant, mais un autre agent, 002, lui a raconté comment elle a passé cinq jours dans une cave, pendue par ses poignets menottés, ses pieds effleurant tout juste la surface du sol. Elle était forcée de maintenir son corps tendue et rigide, ou la douleur de ses bras devenaient insupportables. Comme Bond, elle a fait partie du MI6 pendant presque toute sa vie. Elle a connu mille supplices et souffrances, mais elle parlait de ces jours-là comme les pires. Il lui a fallu des semaines pour récupérer physiquement. Mentalement, elle est restée fragile et déprimée pendant des mois.

002 a quitté le programme l’an passé, prétextant un âge trop avancé. Elle a été félicitée pour son travail et son courage, mais celle qui a longtemps été la femme la plus dangereuse du MI6 n’était plus qu’une ombre. Bond sait que ces cinq jours dans une cave l’ont poussée à bout. Il sait que cette créature indomptable s’est mise à faire des erreurs de débutant, qu’elle a été sauvée plusieurs fois non pas par son intelligence ou sa force, mais par la chance et les talents de Q. Le jeune homme a confié à Bond, un peu après son départ, qu’il avait cru s’occuper d’un agent débutant. Elle était distraite, elle avait du mal à mémoriser les codes d’accès qu’il lui donnait et les noms de ses cibles. Elle n’était plus elle-même.

Bond essaie de ne pas y penser.

 

* * *

 

 

Brièvement, il compte le temps qui passe. Au bout d’une heure et vingt-quatre minutes, il abandonne.

 

* * *

 

Quand la femme revient, il se contente de l’ignorer. Elle est toujours armée, et même s’il s’élançait vers elle et parvenait à l’atteindre, il est improbable qu’elle soit venue seule. Quelqu’un sera derrière la porte, et la fermera, et Bond se retrouvera seule avec un cadavre. D’après ce qu’il a pu apprendre de cette organisation terroriste, une prise d’otages ne lui apportera aucun avantage. Ils sont cruels, et déterminés, et vides de toute compassion. Et même s’ils sont intéressés par Bond et les informations qu’il détient, il n’est pas impossible qu’ils finissent par se lasser et le tuer. Ils ont retiré sa puce GPS et fouillé ses vêtements, et il a beau porté un costume taillé sur mesure il pourrait aussi bien être nu. Il sait que Q finira par retrouver sa trace, mais dans combien de temps.

Sa seule chance est de survivre à la privation de sommeil, et d’espérer que le MI6 le trouvera avant la Mort.

 

* * *

 

Il est habitué à l’attente. Tous les espions le sont. Il ne s’agit pas seulement de séduire la femme fatale et de faire exploser des ponts – il faut attendre, aussi. Quand l’information manque, quand la cible est absente, quand l’ennemi se montre discret. Mais ces deux dernières années, Bond avait toujours une oreillette et la voix de Q pour lui tenir compagnie. Souvent, avoir une conversation était impossible, alors le Quartermaster lui lisait des documents divers qui trainaient sur son bureau, lui expliquait le programme qu’il venait de mettre en place, partageait des idées ou des concepts en cours de développement. Il n’est plus seul sur le terrain, maintenant, plus comme avant. Aujourd’hui, il a le luxe de pouvoir confier des aspects de sa mission à quelqu’un en qui il a confiance. Il a connu ça, juste un peu, avec l’ancienne M.

Q est devenu familier – et cette complicité l’a rendu vulnérable.

Bond s’en veut. Travailler avec lui est un avantage, ne serait-ce que pour sa technologie, ne serait-ce que pour les yeux qui le suivent en permanence. Mais l’espionnage est un jeu implacable, et la confiance est une illusion. Q peut faire une erreur aux conséquences dramatiques pour Bond, peut mourir alors qu’il se repose sur lui, ou pire ; il pourrait le trahir et le poignarder dans le dos comme d’autres l’ont fait avant lui. Bond aimerait croire, avec tout son être, que le jeune homme n’en arrivera jamais là, qu’il lui sera loyal jusqu’à son dernier souffle, mais ils ne vivent pas dans ce monde-là. Si Q veut se retourner contre lui, la tâche lui sera facile. Rien que pour ça, il pourrait essayer. Bond n’est pas naïf. Il sait que les créatures qui finissent dans ce genre de milieu n’ont rien d’innocentes, et Q n’y fait pas exception.

Un instant, Bond n’en veut pas aux terroristes pour la torture, mais pour l’avoir obligé à s’asseoir et à réfléchir à sa vie.

Frustré, il se lève, fait le tour de la pièce, et étire ses jambes et ses bras. Aucun avertissement ne lui ait transmis par le biais des enceintes. Depuis sa capture, il a appris qu’il avait une liberté de mouvements complète, sauf pour une chose : dès qu’il tente de bloquer la lumière des néons, cette saloperie de son aigu lui vrille les oreilles. Il a ressayé plusieurs fois, à des moments aléatoires, mais il semble que l’individu à l’autre bout de la caméra de surveillance ne quitte jamais son poste. A une autre occasion, Bond était assis en tailleur, les yeux clos, sa tête penchant doucement en avant. Quand le sommeil a commencé à ramper jusqu’à lui et que son corps s’est relâché, le même son a envahi la pièce. Il s’est demandé si le MI6 était à sa recherche. Il a aussi réfléchi à la possibilité de se percer les tympans.

La femme revient, et il lui demande poliment d’aller se faire foutre, et elle lui dit que s’il veut dormir, il n’a qu’à faire un signe de la main à la caméra, et ils le laisseront en paix dès qu’il aura dit ce qu’ils voulaient entendre.

Il lui répète d’aller se faire foutre.

 

* * *

 

Ce qui était d’abord de la fatigue se mue en épuisement, et sa frustration devient du stress. Il a conscience que son corps va commencer à le lâcher, peu à peu, jusqu’à devenir lent et inutile. Il sait aussi que son esprit s’usera de plus en plus vite, et bientôt il tendra les bras jusqu’aux néons blancs et tentera de les rayer du bout des ongles. A un moment, il pleure de manière permanente. Il est obligé de fermer ses yeux les trois-quarts du temps, ou la douleur devient insupportable. Sinon, il fixe la porte de la pièce et souhaite que la femme revienne. Il voudrait être capable de lire son visage et ses vêtements pour comprendre combien de temps s’est écoulé, savoir s’il a traversé la frontière des cinq jours ou plus. Cela ne le mènerait à rien, probablement, mais il s’estime légèrement plus solide que 002. Son égo, au moins, survit au manque de sommeil.

Il retire sa veste, la roule en boule et y enfouit son visage. Le son strident l’atteint comme de l’intérieur de ses organes, et il pense qu’il va tenir, jusqu’au moment où il cède et repousse le tissu. Quand il n’essuie pas ses joues humides, il marche le long des murs de la pièce. Quand il est assis, il ferme les yeux et médite. Quand il est debout à nouveau, il essaie de décrocher les enceintes – elles sont fixées au plafond, et il n’a rien pour se surélever, alors il saute aussi longtemps que ses jambes lui permettent. Le reste du temps, il mange et boit. Un plateau lui parvient par une main anonyme dans l’ouverture de la porte. Il a été alimenté onze fois depuis sa capture : à chaque fois, une tranche de pain, deux carrés de sucre, un fruit, un œuf dur, un yaourt et deux verres d’eau. Assez pour survivre, mais pas assez pour renfoncer son organisme affaibli. Il a spéculé deux options. Soit les terroristes le nourrissent une fois par jour, soit deux fois. Trois fois paraitraient excessives.

Onze jours, ou cinq.

Les deux semblent tout à fait plausibles, tout comme un mois, un an, un siècle, ou peut-être qu’il est mort pendant une mission et que cette pièce est son enfer personnel.

 

* * *

 

Il fait une liste de ses symptômes : la fatigue, les sauts d’humeur, la diminution physique, les crampes, la sensation de froid qui ne le quitte plus. Il sait sûrement, au fond de lui, combien de temps il peut encore tenir ainsi, mais il est incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Plusieurs fois, il s’impose de brefs calculs, mais les solutions lui échappent. Il essaie, à d’autres occasions humiliantes, de faire des abdos et des tractions. Ses muscles le lancent atrocement, mais il parvient à peine à se déplacer. Il tente de se forcer à continuer de marcher, mais abandonne rapidement. Il s’assoie dans un coin de la pièce, ses bras croisés sur son torse, et à chaque fois qu’il commence à somnoler, il est réveillé par les enceintes.

Quand son quatorzième plateau arrive, il doit avancer à genoux pour l’atteindre.

 

* * *

 

La femme revient. Il se rend compte, malgré son état de plus en plus faible, qu’elle porte les mêmes vêtements que lors de sa capture. Elle a également le même maquillage, la même coupe de cheveux. Seule son expression change ; elle paraît furieuse. Il rit en réalisant qu’ils n’ont pas réussi à manipuler ça.

-Qu’est-ce qui pousse un homme à se résigner à la souffrance ?

Il lui sourit. Elle montre les dents.

-Qu’est-ce qui pousse un homme à aimer son pays ? dit-il.

Sa voix est rauque, inhumaine, et sa gorge douloureuse. Elle insiste encore, mais il résiste, et elle repart plus énervée encore. Après, un plateau de nourriture passe la porte, et il ne le mange pas immédiatement. Le son strident coule des enceintes, et il tend à regret la main vers le fruit. C’est une clémentine, ronde et orange vif. Il lui faut une éternité pour en éplucher la peau, et chaque quartier qu’il mâchonne est plus acide et nauséabonde que le précédent.

 

* * *

 

Il croit se souvenir qu’il faisait beau le jour de sa capture. Il n’en est plus sûr. Plusieurs fois, il regarde la caméra et lève légèrement le bras. Il doit forcer en lui le visage de l’ancienne M, le claquement des talons de Moneypenny sur le parquet, le rire spontané de Q, les soupirs professionnels de Tanner, l’odeur de l’automne à Londres – les feuilles rouges et jaunes qui pourrissent sur le trottoir, les parfums de thé qui s’échappent des cafés, le pain d’épice et la citrouille charriées par le vent froid. Plusieurs fois, il suspend son geste et baisse son bras. A un moment, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et ferme les yeux.

Il perd le compte du nombre de plateaux.

 

* * *

 

Il a une crampe à la jambe, et quand il veut crier, il finit par rire. Le reste se fait flou.

 


	2. Alors que sa main s'ouvrait lentement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bonne année, les enfants.

_Tes mains, mon amour, tes mains_

_Savent toujours les courbes de mon corps_

_Seulement tes yeux – tes grands yeux gris_

_Sont flous et perdus et lointains_

_Chaque jour j’avais prié_

_Pour que tu me sois rendu_

_Pour qu’un autre te remplace_

_Mais il n’y a personne comme toi_

_Oh, je vois comme tu fais_

_Et tu essaies de te convaincre_

_Comme tu essaies de me convaincre_

_Mais tes yeux – tes grands yeux morts_

_Tes yeux trahissent tes mains_

 

* * *

 

 

On vient le chercher, et il en a conscience, mais les bruits et les mouvements autour de lui sont lointains. Il peut entendre une voix distante crier _éteignez ça_. Il sent des mains sur ses épaules, et il les repousse difficilement. Puis brusquement il fait noir, et il panique. Il n’arrive plus à respirer, se débat, lutte, mais on plante quelque chose d’aiguisé dans son bras et tout son corps s’écroule.

 

* * *

 

 

Il se réveille dans une chambre d’hôpital. Elle est faite de blanc, mais pas comme les néons, et la lumière qui filtre depuis la fenêtre est tiède et douce. Il peut entendre des bruits de pas et de conversations au loin, le bruissement du vent dans les arbres et le piaillement d’un oiseau. Il peut sentir la perfusion sur le dos de sa main droite, et un autre tube dans le creux de son coude. Brièvement, il est tenté de les arracher et de foutre le camp d’ici, mais il se ravise. Son corps entier est douloureux, il n’a pas la moindre idée de où il se trouve, et il a la sensation inédite et désagréable d’être au bord de l’angoisse – ses yeux sont soudain emplis de larmes et sa gorge serrée, et il doit se redresser sur le lit et respirer lentement pour se calmer.

Une femme entre dans sa chambre, le voit et fait demi-tour.

-Quoi, j’ai l’air si horrible que ça ?

Il grimace au son rauque de sa voix, et s’adosse contre les coussins. Il vérifie l’état de son corps – aucune blessure externe, tenue d’hôpital immonde – et ses poignets – il n’est pas menotté au lit, pour une fois. Ses yeux lui font atrocement mal, mais déjà il s’habitue à la douleur. La femme revient, les lèvres pincées, le regard suspicieux. C’est une infirmière en uniforme bleu délavé, et quand Bond lui sourit pour l’adoucir, elle paraît plus perplexe encore.

-Si je savais dans quelle ville je me trouvais, je serais honoré de vous inviter à diner dans son meilleur restaurant.

Elle lui répond quelque chose en espagnol, et Bond soupire avant de se répéter dans la même langue. Elle sourit, juste un peu, puis s’approche. Elle sort un téléphone de la poche de son uniforme et lui tend. Il lui demande qui l’a amené à l’hôpital, et elle secoue la tête.

- _No sé_ , dit-elle. _El telefono, señor_.

Il la remercie et prend l’objet, et aussitôt elle sort de la chambre. C’est un vieux modèle de Nokia à première vue, mais Bond sait que ce morceau du début du siècle cache quelques améliorations. Surtout, il connaît son propriétaire. Comme prévu, il trouve le nom de Julius Wilbrand – tel le scientifique qui a découvert la trinitrotoluène – dans la liste des contacts.

Q répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Bond. Quel temps fait-il à La Havane ?

L’agent sourit sans le vouloir. La voix familière de son Quartermaster le rassure inlassablement, comme d’autres allument une cigarette ou embrassent leur femme.

-Meilleur qu’à Londres, sans le moindre doute.

Il entend Q renifler, un mouvement de feuille et un grattement de stylo. Le jeune homme est fidèle à lui-même, sans cesse plongé dans son travail, mais prenant soin de ses agents par tous les moyens possibles.

-Merci, murmure Bond.

Il déteste comme sa voix et ses mains tremblent, mais Q mérite qu’il se montre sincère.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, James, répond le jeune homme – et son ton est moins formel, plus tendre. Tu étais introuvable, alors j’ai cherché la femme avec qui tu étais à l’hôtel. Elle faisait des allers-retours entre leur siège et une usine désaffectée. J’ai envoyé des hommes à ta recherche par le biais d’un contact, mais ils les ont tués dès qu’ils ont passé le seuil de la porte. J’ai changé de stratégie, manipulé leur installation électrique pour causer un incendie, et deux agents ont pu venir jusqu’à toi. Ils t’ont laissé à l’hôpital selon mes instructions.

Bond ne dit rien.

-Je suis désolé, ajoute Q. Ils m’ont décrit la cellule où tu étais enfermé. Comme pour 002.

-Tu as fait de ton mieux, Q.

-J’aurais dû faire _plus_.

A Londres, Q soupire – à La Havane, Bond ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demande le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas. Comment de temps ai-je passé là-bas ?

-Neuf jours.

Il y a un silence, et quand le Quartermaster continue, c’est avec un détachement très professionnel.

-Quand tu décrocheras, je t’enverrais un message avec l’adresse où tu peux aller chercher tes papiers d’identité pour l’aéroport. Le prochain avion pour Londres décolle dans seize heures, avec une escale à Madrid. Tu trouveras également des vêtements neufs, des antidouleurs et de l’argent liquide. Garde ce téléphone sur toi en cas de besoin.

-Et les terroristes ?

-Les informations que tu as pu nous transmettre avant d’être capturé sont suffisantes. J’en ai assez pour les détruire de l’intérieur, et l’incendie devrait les mettre hors d’état de nuire pour quelques jours, dit-il. Et avant que j’oublie, Bond, laissez les médecins faire leur travail. Si j’apprends que vous êtes allé à l’encontre de leurs recommandations, j’autoriserai la branche médicale à vous attacher à votre lit de retour à Londres.

-Je n’en doute pas, Q.

-Bon vol, 007.

Bond raccroche, et quand le téléphone vibre brièvement dans sa main, il l’ignore. Pour l’instant, il veut juste sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

 

* * *

 

 

Bond ne sait pas s’ils sont morts – la femme sauvage, l’homme de main, d’autres. Ne connaît pas l’étendue des dégâts causés par l’incendie, ni comment Q parviendra à faire tomber les terroristes avec si peu d’informations. Des questions comme ça l’ont tenu en alerte, autrefois, l’ont poussé à continuer la mission jusqu’au bout peu importe ses blessures. Mais quand l’avion effleure les nuages, il détache sa ceinture, croise les bras sur son torse et dort. Une hôtesse le réveille à l’atterrissage, et il lui sourit. Elle sent les fleurs séchés et le désinfectant industriel, et la courbe un peu masculine de sa mâchoire lui rappelle quelqu’un, sans pouvoir déterminer qui. Il flirte distraitement avec elle, et quand elle l’envoie promener avec humour, il se rend compte : il agit par instinct. Depuis l’hôpital, il a tenu par des regards charmeurs, des réflexes aiguisés et un esprit vide et clair tel celui d’un soldat sur le champ de bataille.

Il encaisse.

Très vite, il s’effondrera – une poignée d’heures, de jours, mais il est certain que le moment viendra où il tombera à genoux, des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge, son cœur battant trop fort et son corps cédant à la peur.

-Pas rancunier ? raille doucement l’hôtesse.

Bond cligne des yeux. Il peut sentir la sueur couler dans sa nuque, juste un peu.

-Ce n’est pas dans ma nature, dit-il lentement.

Elle lui souhaite un bon retour au pays – elle a reconnu son accent et son espagnol approximatif, probablement.

 

* * *

 

 

Il trouve Q enfoncé jusqu’aux coudes dans les entrailles d’un moteur.

-Quartermaster, susurre-t-il en se penchant sur lui.

Le jeune homme ne sursaute pas, se contente d’un vague regard lancé dans sa direction. C’est une tradition entre eux : Bond est éternellement vexé d’être incapable de surprendre Q, et Q prend un certain plaisir à voir l’agent secret déployer des efforts ridicules dans ce but. Il l’a une fois attendu sur le quai du métro, et a posé une main sur son épaule alors que le jeune homme sortait du train – et Q cligna tout juste des yeux. Le seul réflexe qu’il eut fut de tordre le poignet de l’agent, et sans la force brute de celui-ci, l’os aurait indéniablement cassé.

-Pour la énième fois, 007, vos tentatives sont vaines.

-Ne m’en veux pas de soigner mon égo, Q.

Le jeune homme soupire, essuie ses mains graisseuses sur un chiffon et se tourne vers Bond. Il se tient très proche de lui, si proche qu’il peut sentir son eau de Cologne, le tissu neuf de son costume et un vague parfum de poudre à canon qui semble lui suivre partout. Il peut aussi, probablement sans que Bond en ait conscience, observer son expression crispée et son regard flou. Il songe brièvement que c’est là la posture d’un agent en alerte, puis Bond sourit – un peu charmeur, un peu futile – et Q se ravise.

-Vous ne savez pas, n’est-ce pas ? demande Q.

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçoit un de ses employés dans l’ouverture de la porte. La jeune femme les voit, se tenant presque joue contre joue, et fait demi-tour.

-Quoi donc ?

Son haleine sent le whisky.

-Comment demander de l’aide.

Bond ne répond pas. Il sourit toujours, et Q lui trouve un air triste. D’une main, il saisit la flasque dans la poche intérieure de sa veste – son tailleur fait un travail merveilleux pour en cacher la forme, mais Q connaît ses agents mieux qu’il ne se connaît lui-même, et cela inclut les pires de leurs habitudes et mœurs. Bond attrape son poignet, et Q se fige. D’autres s’imagineraient qu’il a la confiance de 007, et qu’il n’a pas de raison d’avoir peur de lui, mais le jeune homme n’est pas stupide : il sait, malgré la complicité et l’affection, qu’un tueur reste un tueur, et que ses réflexes sont plus forts que son cœur.

-Peu importe ce que c’est, tu ne peux pas le faire sans moi, dit lentement Q.

Bond se crispe un peu plus. Il peut sentir la finesse de la peau sous ses doigts, la dureté de l’os en dessous. Il ne le fera sûrement pas, ne voudrait pas blesser Q – mais une partie de lui murmure de le faire, juste pour voir, juste pour essayer.

-Peut-être que si.

Q renifle.

-Non. Tu ne saurais pas venu si tu pouvais te passer de moi. Tu ne fais rien au hasard, James, ne le nie pas. Alors tu as deux choix : me laisser t’aider, ou briser mon poignet et te débrouiller seul. Et si tu fais ça, tu m’handicapes pour plusieurs semaines et compromet la sécurité du MI6 tout entier.

-Et tu appelles ça un _choix_  ? marmonne Bond.

Q le dévisage sans une once d’émotion.

-Tu auras toujours le choix avec moi. Je suis ton gardien, pas ton patron.

Bond ne bouge pas. Q se demande distraitement à quel moment il est devenu aussi irraisonnable – un peu après Silva, probablement. Finalement, il lâche son poignet et recule de deux pas. Q range la flasque dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-Trois jours sans mission. Minimum. Et la promesse que tu viendras quand je t’appellerai.

Q hoche la tête, sans rien dire.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, ajoute Bond.

Q voudrait encore dire qu’il est désolé – et il l’est – mais ce serait inutile et creux. Il voudrait assurer Bond que les choses s’arrangeront, mais il n’existe aucun moyen d’en être sûr. Bond part après ça, silencieux et pensif, et Q contemple la tâche qui l’attend en massant lentement son poignet.

 

* * *

 

Bond n’appelle pas. Pas aussitôt.

 


	3. Que son visage perdait tout sourire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's a starman waiting in the sky  
> He'd like to come and meet us  
> But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
> There's a starman waiting in the sky  
> He's told us not to blow it  
> Cause he knows it's all worthwhile  
> He told me:  
> Let the children lose it  
> Let the children use it  
> Let all the children boogie"

 

Sur la ligne d’horizon, le soleil meurt à petit feu – peignant son appartement de rouges et d’oranges, tâchant ses murs d’or, couvrant son parquet de stries sombres. Bond regarde le ciel s’embraser, son verre de cognac entre ses doigts serrés, et ne ressent rien. Il a l’impression qu’un savant fou a anesthésié son esprit, que toutes ses émotions secondaires se sont effacées, qu’il ne sera qu’un condensé d’instincts primaires pour le reste de sa vie chaotique. Il se moquait bien d’être en automatique quand il était en mission, parce qu’il était trop occupé pour s’en soucier. Mais ce soir, il est chez lui, et il n’arrive même pas à apprécier le plaisir liquide de son verre et le spectacle apocalyptique devant ses yeux.

Il décide d’aller se coucher.

En trois gorgées, l’agent achève son cognac, puis se glisse hors de sa robe de chambre, laissant le vêtement choir au milieu du salon. Il laisse le verre sale dans l’évier et se retire dans sa chambre – la pièce la moins impersonnelle, peut-être. Il y a un cadre photo sur la table de chevet, emprisonnant à jamais le visage souriant de Vesper, mais tourné vers la porte pour qu’il ne puisse pas la voir quand il est allongé. Le lit est immense, pouvant aisément accommoder trois personnes, mais il y dort toujours seul. Une étagère en bois brut est fixée au mur face à celui-ci, partiellement utilisée : le bulldog anglais de M, des poupées russes bleu ciel en souvenir d’un voyage, la boîte à bijoux de sa mère retrouvée dans les décombres de Skyfall, et un briquet en cuivre dont les initiales gravées – _A. T._ – ont été patinées par le temps.

Bond n’est pas un sentimentaliste, mais il est assez vieux maintenant pour être capable de mélancolie.

Il se couche, à demi-nu sur les couvertures, et ferme les yeux. Quand il ne sombre pas instantanément, il s’inquiète. Lorsque Bond existe par instinct, son corps est une arme qu’il peut manier à volonté, et quelque chose d’aussi trivial que s’accorder quelques heures de repos est aisé. Seulement il ne dort pas. Il sent la fatigue dans ses muscles, la lourdeur de ses pensées, et son souffle est calme et régulier de ses poumons à ses lèvres, mais il reste parfaitement éveillé. Très vite, son agacement se fait impatience, et il finit par se lever. Il ne dormira pas comme ça, sans le moindre doute. Dans la cuisine, il sort un verre propre, et dans le salon, il se resserre deux doigts de cognac. Le ciel est noir d’encre et l’horizon s’est éteint, et il peut voir les lueurs de Londres – lampadaires et enseignes publicitaires, vives et aveuglantes. Dans un élan résigné, il allume toutes les lumières de son appartement et se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

Le cuir crisse sous son poids, et cette fois il garde les yeux ouverts. Il ne dort pas non plus, pas après un deuxième verre, pas après un troisième, pas après deux heures de silence – mais il commence à se faire une idée du problème. Au milieu de la nuit, il appelle Q et tombe sur son répondeur. Il lui laisse un vague message et raccroche. Brièvement, il essaie de lire quelques pages d’un livre anodin, puis de prendre une douche chaude, puis d’aller faire le tour du quartier. A cinq heures, il est à nouveau vautré dans son lit, son torse nu se soulevant à intervalles réguliers et ses yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond blanc.

 

* * *

 

 

Q connaît l’adresse actuelle de Bond. Il ne l’a pas trouvée dans son dossier, il ne l’a pas piratée d’une manière quelque conque ; il l’a apprise simplement la première fois qu’il a accompagné l’agent chez lui. Le cercueil de M était encore neuf et luisant dans sa tombe, et Bond avait lancé un bref regard à son Quartermaster pendant l’enterrement. Ils avaient marché ensemble jusqu’à un supermarché ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Q avait payé pour deux bouteilles de vodka bon marché, desserrant le nœud de sa cravate noir, observant le reflet exotique de Bond dans la vitrine – l’homme très beau et solennel dans son costume taillé sur mesure, ses yeux bleu piscine perdus dans le vague. Ils étaient montés chez lui et avaient bu comme si la fin du monde était pour demain, sans vraiment discuter, sans vraiment se regarder. Au petit matin, ils s’étaient écroulés dans le lit de l’agent, le coude de Q effleurant parfois le torse de Bond. La gueule de bois avait été terrible.

Ils n’en ont jamais parlé ; ni entre eux, ni à une tierce personne.

C’est un business de secrets, ils ont le droit aux leurs. D’autres ont suivi pendant ces deux années : un thé à l’occasion du développement d’une nouvelle arme, quelques beuveries pour les anniversaires des morts de leurs êtres disparus, une engueulade terminée par une commande de nourriture thaï après la mort de 008, un débat sur les fêtes de fin d’année achevé par un paquet de cigarettes et un pari. Le reste du MI6 ignore tout de leur relation en pointillées, et Q hésite encore à considérer Bond comme un ami. Ils sont des créatures indomptables l’une pour l’autre, des êtres impossibles à totalement concilier, des monstres trop semblables pour se haïr et trop différents pour être amants. Ils se tiennent compagnie, ont cette émotion proche de la tendresse, cette manière de tendre l’un vers l’autre comme on tend à courir vers la sortie de secours dès que l’immeuble prend feu.

-On s’entredévorerait si on s’aimait, lui avait dit Bond un soir de beuverie.

Q avait reniflé, levé le verre de tequila à ses lèvres.

-On s’entredévore déjà, James.

L’agent avait souri. Il s’était penché vers lui, dégageant une odeur musquée d’alcool et de sueur.

-Alors peut-être qu’on s’aime déjà.

-A notre manière, certainement, avait répondu Q en riant.

Bond l’avait embrassé un peu après – juste au coin des lèvres ; pas comme un amant, pas comme un ami.

-Il me manquait ça, avait murmuré Bond contre sa mâchoire.

Et Q comprend. L’agent a perdu ses amantes et ses amis comme autant de dominos savamment alignés, et Q n’a aucune envie de lier une relation romantique avec un homme déjà brisé mille fois. Ils _fonctionnent,_ à leur manière. Ils respirent plus facilement, ils travaillent plus facilement. Ils vivent un peu mieux. Q s’est dit, depuis le début, que leur attachement est assez superficiel pour leur éviter une douleur trop intense quand l’un d’entre eux viendra à mourir. Mais quand cette nuit, Bond lui ouvre la porte de son appartement et que son regard s’adoucit et que sa posture se détend – imperceptiblement, mais Q le connaît – il doute. Il ne dit rien, se contente de soupirer et d’entrer à l’intérieur.

Mais déjà, il se demande s’ils pourront survivre l’un sans l’autre aussi aisément qu’ils l’avaient cru.

 

* * *

 

 

Q nettoie les verres sales, les essuie minutieusement et n’en range qu’un. Bond, assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, l’observe sans sourire. Il prend toujours un plaisir tranquille à regarder travailler son Quartermaster – que ces mains-là désossent une arme, inspectent le mécanisme d’une bombe ou fassent sa vaisselle, elles ne tremblent jamais. Son professionnalisme coule jusqu’au bout de ses doigts, et Bond n’imagine pas la moindre situation dans laquelle Q pourrait perdre son calme et son assurance. Vicieusement, l’agent aimerait le voir s’écrouler ne serait-ce qu’une fois.

-Ne souriez pas comme ça, Bond, ça n’a rien de charmant.

L’agent hausse les épaules. Il cligne des yeux, et Q extirpe une bouteille noire de son sac, servant le deuxième verre avec une générosité relative.

-J’ai déjà essayé l’alcool, marmonne Bond.

-Qui vous dit que c’est pour vous.

Le parfum du rhum ambré envahit la cuisine et lui donne la nausée. Devant lui, Q avale deux longues gorgées, son visage impassible.

-Vous êtes ivre, Bond, lui dit-il ensuite.

L’agent lui sourit.

-Affirmatif.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que ce serait une solution ?

Bond soutient son regard.

-Non, admet-il plus gravement.

Q soupire. Il lève le verre à ses lèvres, suspend son geste, le repose sur le comptoir.

-Si vous n’y croyez pas vous-même, je ne vois pas comment vous aider.

-Ton enthousiasme est incroyable, vraiment.

-J’essaie de me montrer réaliste, Bond.

L’agent secoue la tête. Il se lève, se plante face à Q et lève une main vers sa joue, effleurant tout juste sa pommette de ses doigts.

-Tu trembles, murmure doucement Q.

-Je ne dors pas.

-Je sais. J’ai eu ton message.

-J’ai dormi dans l’avion.

Q pose sa main sur la sienne, serrant ses doigts entre les siens, sa joue tiède contre sa peau froide. Il tremble toujours, mais la tension dans les muscles de son bras s’évanouit.

-Combien de temps ?

-Six heures.

-L’esprit humain est une chose curieuse, James.

Bond acquiesce lentement, et jette un bref coup d’œil derrière-lui. La nausée commence à le quitter, mais tout son corps lui paraît lourd et usé. Q lâche sa main, achève son verre d’un geste sec et sort de la cuisine. Bond le suit par réflexe jusqu’à sa chambre, où le jeune homme observe toutes les lampes allumées avec une certaine inquiétude. Il retire son manteau et son écharpe, et s’assoit sur le bord du lit défait.

-Est-ce que tes yeux te font encore mal ? demande-t-il platement.

-Dans le noir seulement.

Q hoche la tête, et Bond l’entend murmurer vaguement _une chose curieuse, vraiment_ entre ses lèvres pincées.

-Allonge-toi, dit-il.

Bond s’exécute, et quand il est couché sur le dos, son épaule contre la cuisse du jeune homme, il se sent plus tendu encore que quelques heures plus tôt. L’alcool a perdu tout effet sur son organisme. Dans un réflexe ridicule, il cherche son arme à sa ceinture avant de se souvenir qu’il l’a laissée sur la table de chevet. Il se sent Q se lever, puis deux mains froides guident les siennes jusqu’à la crosse familière du Walther PPK. Après un bref instant, il l’entend reposer l’arme à sa place.

-Tu es armé, dit lentement Q. Tu es chez toi. Les fenêtres et la porte sont verrouillées, et j’ai vérifié moi-même le système de sécurité la dernière fois que je suis venu.

Il se rassoit, et ses mains glissent jusqu’à son visage.

-Je vais laisser les lumières allumées, mais j’ai besoin que tu fermes les yeux.

Bond frissonne, s’exécute en grimaçant. Sur ses paupières, les doigts du jeune homme sont légers, aériens, et il lui suffirait de tourner la tête pour s’en défaire.

-Je reste là, murmure Q.

Quand Bond finit par s’endormir, il rêve d’une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, et d’un corps glacé contre le sien.

  

* * *

 

 

Q médite. Il ne sait pas quand Bond se réveillera, mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Il a envoyé un mail à Tanner après avoir écouté le message de l’agent, le prévenant qu’il risquerait de ne pas venir au MI6 pendant quelques jours, mais qu’il resterait joignable en cas d’urgence. Il fait suffisamment confiance à son département pour les laisser travailler seul, et il a assez renforcé les murs virtuels de l’agence pour éviter la moindre faille. Avec un peu de chance, le monde criminel les laissera en paix. Avec un peu de chance, aucun agent ne mourra sur le terrain parce qu’il a choisi de s’occuper de l’un d’entre eux plus que des autres.

Q se rend compte, distraitement, que son comportement manque cruellement de professionnalisme.

Entre ses mains, Bond grimace. Il est plein de minuscules mouvements, de murmures et de sursauts, comme un animal en proie à un cauchemar. Q n’essaie pas de le calmer, ne peut déplacer qu’une seule de ses mains. Il sait les réflexes de l’agent – sait qu’il pointera le Walther vers lui et tirera s’il a la sensation d’être menacé, trop rapidement et brusquement pour avoir le temps de reconnaître le visage pourtant familier de Q. Le jeune homme peut encore sentir une vague de douleur pulser de son poignet, et la peau est encore rouge et sensible. Q ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, parce qu’il perdra, indéniablement.

Alors il prend soin de rester immobile, et médite. On lui a appris très jeune, mais à l’adolescence la spiritualité lui a paru ridicule et futile, et il s’est retourné contre ses racines religieuses. Si ses parents – tous deux de parfaits jaïns – le voyaient manger de la viande et se moquer ouvertement des Trois Joyaux, ils en seraient horrifiés. Mais l’avantage d’être orphelin, a-t-il découvert au fil des années, est qu’il ne peut plus décevoir personne sauf lui-même. Récemment, il s’est retrouvé un nouvel intérêt pour le jaïnisme, probablement dû au stress et au surmenage. Trois ou quatre fois, peut-être, il s’est livré à une preksha-dhyana, un peu hésitant et honteux. Mais comme elle dure moins de trois quart d’heures, elle lui permet d’être conscient au réveil de Bond.

Après, Q vérifie ses mails, achève un programme de localisation par satellite, regarde des vidéos de chat sur youtube. Il envisage de commander thaï ou pakistanais quand l’agent ouvre les yeux – il peut sentir le bruissement de ses cils contre la paume de sa main. Il s’éveille comme une bombe se déclenche, brusquement et complètement. Comme une arme dont on aurait pressé la détente ; sans le moindre temps mort.

-James, appelle doucement Q. Tu es chez toi, tu es en sécurité. Ton arme est sur la table de chevet.

Le jeune homme retire sa main, et les yeux bleu piscine de l’agent se pose sur lui. Il faut un temps pour que son regard s’adoucisse, et enfin son corps se détend et il se redresse.

-Combien de temps j’ai dormi ?

Q jette un coup d’œil à son téléphone avant de lui répondre.

-Cinq heures et une poignée de minutes.

Dehors, le ciel est assombri de nuages et il pleut. Un ballet de parapluies se joue déjà dans la rue en contrebas de l’immeuble, et la chambre est à peine éclairée par une lueur grisâtre très londonienne. Les jours comme ça, Q regrette le Rajasthan.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demande Q après un silence.

Bond lui lance un regard en biais. Il se lève, enfile une chemise et ne lui répond qu’après avoir ajusté ses boutons de manchette.

-Mieux. Tu peux retourner au MI6, ils doivent déjà t’attendre.

-J’ai pris ma journée. Ou peut-être trois.

-Pourquoi ? marmonne Bond. Tu ne prends jamais de vacances. Parfois je me demande si tu ne vis pas là-bas.

Q renifle. Il se lève à son tour, lisse les plis de son pantalon. Il a envie d’une douche et d’une cigarette.

-J’ai un appartement tout à fait convenable, merci.

Il regarde Bond boutonner sa chemise. Puis hausse un sourcil et le fixe droit dans les yeux. L’agent soupire.

-Je vais bien. J’ai eu un moment de faiblesse, mais je n’ai plus besoin de toi.

-Tu as demandé trois jours sans mission, raille Q. Tu ne prends pas plus de vacances que moi, James.

-Il me faut seulement du temps.

-Et quelques bouteilles de cognac. Je ne tiens pas à te retrouver étouffé dans ton vomi.

Bond s’apprête à le contredire, mais Q fait trois pas et pose une main à plat contre son torse. Il peut sentir le mouvement interne de ses poumons, l’inspiration et l’expiration.

-C’est toi qui est venu vers moi, James. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne vas pas bien, et que ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de manquer à mes fonctions.

L’agent cligne des yeux. Lentement, il esquisse un sourire, et Q baisse sa main.

-Bien, murmure Bond. Que faisons-nous, dans ce cas ?

-Nous allons au musée. Il y a une exposition que j’ai envie de voir depuis un moment.

L’agent ne dit rien, et quand Q sort de la chambre, et il se tourne vers l’étagère fixée au mur. Le bulldog de M lui tourne le dos. Encore aujourd’hui, il lui arrive de se demander pourquoi elle lui a vraiment légué cette horreur. Si ce n’était que pour l’envoyer chier une dernière fois, et si elle savait ses élans aléatoires de nostalgie. Probablement les deux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu en lui, soupire-t-il au sujet de Q.

Mais comme toujours, M avait eu raison de l’embaucher. Elle avait ce don pour lire l’âme des gens, pour appréhender leurs talents et leurs atouts. Et si elle les voyait aujourd’hui, Bond est certain qu’elle serait fière de son travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le briquet gravé A.T. est une référence à Alec Trevelyan, bien sûr.  
> Le jaïnisme est une branche du bouddhisme originaire d'Inde.


	4. Que son coeur battait plus fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie plus courte aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

 

C’est la lumière qui rend la scène tragique : très blanche, très délicate, implacable. Ce sont les nuages, bleus et gris, pesant de tout leur poids sur les voyageurs perchés le long du précipice. Les falaises sont pourtant patinées d’ocre, et la silhouette traversant déjà le pont se découpe dans la brume de la cascade. Le cortège minuscule qui la suit a la tête baissée, mais cet être-là est dressé, presque fier. Mais peut-être que Bond divague. Ce n’est que de la peinture, après tout, un amas de pigments étalés sur une toile vierge. Rien d’extraordinaire, rien d’émouvant. Et si son estomac se noue et sa gorge se serre brièvement, ce n’est que la main tiède de Q nichée dans le creux de son bras, ses doigts tapant un rythme régulier contre la manche de sa veste et la chair et l’os à l’intérieur.

-Je l’imaginais plus grand, murmure-t-il contre sa joue.

Bond n’a pas besoin de détacher son regard du tableau pour savoir que Q sourit, quand même, juste un peu. Puis il se souvient d’un autre musée, d’une autre peinture, d’un autre Turner.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire quelque chose, Q ?

-Je profite simplement d’un jour de congé pour m’adonner à un loisir culturel, Bond.

-Vraiment ?

-Libre à toi d’interpréter ça comme tu l’entends.

Bond hausse un sourcil, et la main de Q se resserre sur son bras. Ils changent de salle, prenant le temps de s’arrêter devant chaque œuvre exposée, souvent silencieux, parfois contemplatifs. Ils doivent avoir des airs de vieux couple, et s’ils sont la cible de regards curieux ils n’y prêtent pas attention. Bond se demande, plusieurs fois, si Q se contente réellement de profiter de ses vacances. Puis il finit par se détendre un peu, presque à rire, presque à sourire sincèrement, presque à oublier. Il compte toujours les issues de secours et surveille toujours les éventuels comportements suspects, use toujours de réflexes vieux de mille ans, mais son cœur n’y est plus. Progressivement, il écoute les longues tirades de Q sur les couleurs et les perspectives, y trouve quasiment une forme de plaisir.

Bond n’a pas mis les pieds dans un musée pendant plus de dix minutes depuis sa jeunesse.

Il pense même que la dernière fois, ses parents étaient encore en vie. L’endroit compte comme un terrain nouveau, inédit ; si éloigné des chambres d’hôtel et des sièges d’avion. Si loin de son environnement perpétuel. Il a la sensation de respirer plus librement, plus simplement. Et Q, perpétuellement accroché à son bras, sent la bergamote et l’encre, et sa démarche feutrée s’accorde en tout point avec la sienne.

  

* * *

 

 

La pluie s’évanouit au fur et à mesure que la journée s’étiole, et en milieu d’après-midi le ciel est clair et l’air sec. Ils s’installent sur le toit de l’immeuble de Bond, Q assis en tailleur à sa gauche, lui les jambes pendant dans le vide. En contrebas, les passants ne prêtent pas attention à eux, et s’il tombait du haut des dix étages, il mourrait probablement sur le coup. Ils partagent un paquet de cigarettes mais pas de bouteille d’alcool – Q dit qu’ils doivent faire ça sobre. Ce que _ça_ représente, l’agent ne le sait pas encore. Mais à en croire l’expression sévère et distante du Quartermaster, il pense que ce sera douloureux, ou difficile.

Quand Q pose une main tiède sur sa cuisse, Bond admet intérieurement un léger sentiment de panique.

-Je vais te poser quelques questions, et j’attends que tes réponses soient les plus honnêtes possibles.

-Je pense aussi que Mallory a pris du poids.

Q cligne lentement des yeux.

-C’est le stress. Laisse notre bien aimé directeur en paix, James.

Bond ne répond pas. Il tire sur sa cigarette, inspire la fumée, jusqu’à ce que ses poumons brûlent, jusqu’à ce que son esprit se brume. Il sait que les yeux brun-bleu de Q reflètent un peu de pitié, malgré les efforts qu’il fait sûrement pour se montrer compréhensif. Il sait – indéniablement – que ses yeux-là n’ont pas vu ce que _lui_ a vu, et que la réalité du terrain reste très éloignée des pixels froids d’un écran d’ordinateur. Q peut essayer autant qu’il veut, il ne comprendra jamais la douleur d’une balle perçant la chair à la vitesse de trois cents mètres par seconde.

-Est-ce que tu as la sensation que tu vas t’en sortir ? demande lentement Q.

_S’en sortir_ , songe Bond avec une colère qui le surprend lui-même. _S’en sortir de quoi ?_

-Je ne sais pas, Q, dit-il sèchement.

-Ce n’est pas une réponse.

-Tu vas devoir t’en contenter, ou formuler un peu mieux tes questions à la con.

Il entend Q soupirer, mais il ne se tourne pas vers lui. Il se sent prêt à briser quelque chose, et il n’est pas certain de savoir faire la distinction entre une antenne satellite et une clavicule.

-Est-ce que tu te sens déprimé depuis ton retour ?

-Quelle différence ça ferait ?

Q est silencieux pendant un moment. Bond a le temps d’allumer une deuxième cigarette avec la fin de la première, d’écraser le mégot sur le rebord et d’espérer très fort un verre de cognac dans sa main d’ici une heure ou deux.

-Oh, James, murmure doucement Q.

La note d’affection dans sa voix pousse Bond à se tourner vers lui, et la tristesse de ces yeux brun-bleu a dévoré toute trace de pitié. Sa colère s’épuise instantanément.

-Tu as fait de toi-même une arme de destruction, James, et maintenant que tu n’arrives plus à fonctionner normalement, tu paniques à l’idée de perdre ton utilité.

Le jeune homme resserre un peu sa main sur sa cuisse.

-J’aimerai te donner l’illusion que tu vaux plus que le MI6, mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part, admet-il. Même si tu as passé onze jours hors du système, et qu’il te faudra encore du temps pour complètement récupérer, tu n’as rien perdu, James. Tu restes 007, tu es toujours _toi_.

Bond ne dit rien, ferme les yeux. Brièvement, il sent les lèvres froides de Q contre sa joue, juste au-dessus de sa pommette.

-Ce soir, tu me raconteras tout ce dont tu te souviens. Et demain, tu iras t’entraîner avec Eve.

-Moneypenny ?

Il peut entendre le sourire dans la voix de Q.

-Elle me doit une faveur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le tableau que Bond et Q admirent est Devil's Bridge de Turner, le même peintre exposé dans Skyfall et cette fameuse scène du musée. Jetez-y un coup d'oeil à l'occasion, c'est magnifique.


	5. Comme une créature hors de l'eau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin, mes enfants. Merci de votre attention.

 

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu viens faire là-dedans.

Elle sourit.

-Vraiment ? J’allais dire la même chose au sujet de Q. Depuis quand as-tu besoin d’une baby-sitter, James ?

Bond grimace,

-Pas baby-sitter, _gardien_.

Le regard qu’elle lui adresse est curieux, perplexe. Puis son visage s’adoucit et sa beauté naturelle se fait plus tendre, moins cruelle – moins _femme fatale_.

-Tu t’es enfin rendu compte que tu n’avais pas à faire tout ça seul, n’est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas venu pour être jugé.

Moneypenny le fixe sans rien dire. Elle doit être terrifiante en interrogatoire, réalise-t-il. Elle sait équilibrer les questions et les silences comme un sniper ajuste son fusil selon la force du vent.

-Il me rappelle des parties de moi-même que je croyais avoir oublié. Il me rappelle qu’il existe autre chose que la destruction.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, décroise et croise les jambes. Elle porte des leggings en laine gris et une longue chemise à demi boutonnée ; une tenue moins formelle que ses robes habituelles, et il se demande si elle a pris une matinée de congé ou si elle a simplement ignoré les appels de M.

-Il t’a tout raconté ? demande Bond.

-Seulement le nécessaire. Ne t’en fais pas, peu de personnes sont au courant pour Cuba. Q a fait en sorte de protéger ta réputation désastreuse.

Bond amorce un sourire.

-Assez de bavardages, agent, siffle-t-elle. On a du travail.

Elle fait claquer ses talons aiguilles en se levant, et extirpe une arme nichée dans le creux de son dos, cachée par le bas de sa chemise. C’est un Walther PPK standard, celui avec lequel Bond est le plus familier.

-Montre-moi 007.

Elle a ce sourire un peu carnassier, celui qui montre ses dents, et il comprend pourquoi ils sont descendus dans la salle de tir. Il accepte l’arme, retrouve son poids rassurant et se place dans une allée. La cible de papier se tient à une dizaine de mètres face à lui, et dès que son bras est levé et la sécurité retirée, il tire. C’est un pur réflexe, une habitude, un geste si usé avec le temps qu’il n’y pense même pas. Ses doigts agissent et son esprit se vide, ses yeux fixés sur la cible et rien d’autre. Il vide l’arme, et son poids allégé lui arrache un soupir de soulagement. Comme une gorgée d’eau tiède après une traversée du désert.

-Q a si souvent raison, ça en devient insupportable, murmure Moneypenny.

Elle vient poser une main sur son épaule, presque tendre, puis lui tend un chargeur plein.

-Il sera heureux de l’apprendre.

-Oh, non, grimace-t-elle. Son égo est assez volumineux comme ça, pas besoin d’en rajouter.

Bond recharge le Walther, vise la cible neuve, tire. Il peut sentir l’odeur de poudre et la chaleur du canon dans l’air glacé de la salle.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit lentement Bond.

-Les piercings au nombril ? Moi non plus.

Bond renifle.

-Non. Ce que tu viens faire là-dedans.

-Q voulait un regard différent. Quelqu’un qui puisse se mettre à ta place.

Bond laisse passer un silence.

-Alors ? dit-il platement.

Moneypenny lui sourit, sublime et joueuse. Si Bond avait eu dix ans de moins, il en serait tombé amoureux.

-Alors j’ai pris un troisième chargeur, susurre-t-elle en lui tendant l’objet.

  

* * *

 

 

Bond le trouve assis derrière son ordinateur portable, ses jambes croisées et sa tête baissée. La lueur blanche de l’écran dévore son visage impassible, lui donnant l’air plus vieux et plus usé – mais peut-être qu’il l’est vraiment, derrière ses lunettes et ses sourires distants. Bond sait peu de choses de lui, au final. Il est sûr que le jeune homme n’est pas originaire de Londres, qu’il est maintenant orphelin, qu’il cache des tatouages sous ses pulls ridicules, que son intelligence est née d’un perfectionnisme presque névrotique. Qu’il y a beaucoup de choses que ses silences transportent, qu’il n’est jamais tombé amoureux, que ses mains lui font partout mal le soir quand il a passé sa journée à travailler.

Le reste n’est peut-être pas important, ou peut-être impossible à deviner ou découvrir. Bond ne saurait dire s’il devrait essayer ou si ses maigres informations sont suffisantes à leur relation vague, incomplète, trop fragile et intense pour des futilités comme sa date de naissance et son orientation politique.

-Moneypenny demande ton avis sur les piercings au nombril.

Q sursaute à peine, cligne des yeux. Puis très vite, il reprend contenance et arbore cette expression blasée mêlée de patience – ça, Bond connaît aussi.

-Pardon ?

-Rien. Tu dormais, là ?

Q renifle.

-Je méditais.

L’agent sourit. C’est probablement parce que Q est si réservé que Bond en sait si peu.

-Yoga ou bouddhisme ? demande Bond.

-Jaïnisme. Mais je suis un terrible exemple. Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Bond hausse les épaules et s’assoit face à lui, observant son visage blafard et les stickers sur son ordinateur.

-Tu as l’air mieux, dit prudemment Q.

-Je me _sens_ mieux.

-Assez pour une mission ? Je viens de parler avec Tanner et ils ont besoin d’un agent supplémentaire en République Démocratique du Congo.

-Tu auras un œil sur moi ?

Q lève brièvement les yeux vers lui. D’un geste habitué, il ferme son ordinateur. Son visage s’adoucit dans la semi-pénombre.

-Jusqu’à ce qu’on arrache ce clavier de mes mains froides, dit-il lentement.

-C’est une promesse, Quartermaster ?

-Un serment, 007.

Bond hoche la tête, et Q rééquilibre une pile de dossiers avant de le rejoindre de l’autre côté du bureau. Le département est presque vide, les techniciens encore présents se préparant pour la nuit, et le calme qui y règne leur paraît toujours un peu irréel.

-Il y aura des moments difficiles, dit doucement Q.

-Je sais.

-Tu vas avoir des rechutes, des insomnies, peut-être des cauchemars. Tu te sens bien aujourd’hui, mais ça peut changer la semaine prochaine.

- _Je sais._

Q le dévisage un instant, soupire, et laisse Bond passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il l’attire à moitié contre lui, entre une embrassade et une accolade amicale ; toujours à la frontière entre les deux. Les cheveux du jeune homme sentent l’orange et la poussière, et son corps est osseux et tiède contre le sien. Il claque un baiser sur son front, et quand Q redresse la tête, l’embrasse au coin des lèvres. Il a un goût de thé refroidi.

-J’ai deux bouteilles de vin et le numéro de ce traiteur indien que tu vénères.

-C’est tentant, murmure Q contre sa joue.

-Et les derniers ragots du MI6, cadeaux de Moneypenny. Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui Annie de la compta s’est mariée ce week-end.

-Tu en as assez dit.

  

* * *

 

 

Il est onze heures et quart à Kinshasa quand l’avion atterrira à l’aéroport, et le ciel sera bleu et la lumière dorée quand Bond prendra son sac d’une main et ses lunettes de soleil de l’autre. Dans son oreillette, Q fera un commentaire sur sa chemise et une remarque sarcastique sur le service de sécurité d’un dictateur déchu en cavale. Il y aura trois coups de feu, des cris et une explosion, et depuis Londres on lui dira qu’il aurait pu être plus discret, moins théâtral. Q rétorquera avec acidité et professionnalisme, et l’agent sourira.

Bond sera entier à nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> Le record de temps passé sans dormir - et en restant en vie après, sinon, c'est de la triche - est de onze jours. Il est détenu par Randy Gardner, et date de 1965. N'essayez pas à la maison, les enfants.


End file.
